For many years the use of conventional lifeboats on board ships presented problems with respect to on board stowage, release and passenger loading. The latter two functions being effected only with the deployment of considerable manpower.
With the more recent development of inflatable liferafts however these require means for quickly and safely loading passengers.
This desirability for quick, safe evacuation procedures in turn led to the development of inflatable slides which are used by passengers to slide into the liferaft which is deployed in the water. These slides are known to rapidly inflate such that passengers can be quickly evacuated.
In order to improve passenger safety liferaft slides of this type have been developed which are relatively enclosed, to prevent a passenger falling, while being generally triangular in cross-section to increase both strength and stability.
These inflatable slides do however have the disadvantage that not only will they sag with the weight of occupants on the slide but are known to sag downwards under their own weight. This in turn increases the risk of “buckling” under load.